Sing for me
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Je n'ai pas trouvé la force de te le dire, juste de l'écrire... De simples mots qui, couchés sur du papier, se sont mis à chanter... (faudrais que j'apprenne à faire des résumés, moi)
1. Une place dans ton coeur

Auteur : Sephy 

Base : Gravitation

Genre : shonen ai 

Couple(s) : bah j'vais quand même pas vous le dire, sinon ça n'aurait plus d'intérêt

Disclaimer : j'aurais aimé avoir un petit Ryuichi pour mon anniversaire, seulement voilà, on m'a dit que ça coûtait beaucoup trop cher et que ma maison serait envahie de journaliste. Du coup, je dois me contenter de son poster… *soupir*

Note de l'auteur :

Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec l'envie d'écrire un one shot et voilà ce que ça a donné… ^____^ 

Une place dans ton cœur 

**_Tout a commencé par une chanson…_**

****

**_Par des larmes qui n'aurait jamais dû couler…_**

****

**_Par des paroles qui n'aurait jamais dû être prononcées…_**

Un à un, l'ensemble des projecteurs s'éteignit, plongeant l'ensemble de la salle dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Sur scène, les techniciens s'afféraient à changer le décor en vue de la dernière chanson, cette chanson qu'il hésitait tant à chanter.

Pourquoi ? 

Peut-être parce que, pour une fois, c'était lui qui l'avait écrite, parce qu'il y avait laissé son cœur…

Peut-être aussi parce qu'il sera là pour l'écouter, parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne comprenne…

Mais il se devait de le faire, car après…

Une main posée calmement sur son épaule…

Se retournant à moitié, le chanteur rencontra le sourire qu'arborait en permanence son ami de toujours et keyboardiste du groupe.

« Tout ira bien… »

Voilà ce qu'il essayait de lui dire par ce simple geste.

Un peu plus loin derrière le blond, il pouvait voir son manager et autre keyboardiste du groupe agiter une banderole où il était écrit : on est de tout cœur avec toi !!! Ganbatte !!!

De tout cœur avec toi…

Ça lui rappelait un peu le titre qu'il avait choisit pour sa chanson où plutôt le titre que lui avait imposé ses deux compagnons !!

Cette pensée le fit sourire mentalement. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de les avoir à ses côtés pendant tout ce temps…

- Les décors sont en place !!

- La scène est libérée !!

Et maintenant voilà qu'était venue l'heure des adieux…

Mis à part les membres du groupe, personne n'était encore au courant. Dans un sens, il valait mieux. Il détestait particulièrement les séparations, surtout lorsque celles-ci pouvaient s'avérer on ne peut plus douloureuse…

D'un pas quelque peu hésitant, le chanteur se dirigea vers l'avant de la scène, toujours dans l'obscurit

- Lumière dans 5….. 4…. 3….

Dans quelques instants, il allait chanter sa dernière chanson, terminer son dernier concert…

- … 2…. 1… c'est parti !!!

Une lumière légèrement tamisée, éclairant l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme…

Une mélodie au douceur insoupçonnée, se répandant dans l'ensemble de la salle…

Et une chanson, au titre au combien révélateur…

« Une place dans ton cœur… »

C'est tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est tout ce qu'il chantait !!

Et combien même il n'aurait pas de réponse, il aurait le soulagement de lui avoir dit, d'avoir essayer de le lui dire…

Et ce, avec ces mots à lui….

Une mélodie au goût de regrets…

Une lumière s'éteignant petit à petit…

Le concert venait de se terminer et ce, dans un silence insoupçonn

Quittant la scène qui fut sienne pendant l'ensemble de la soirée, le chanteur prit directement le chemin de la Sortie…

Ce soir, il n'y aurait pas de rappel, pas de bain de foule…

Juste ces quelques larmes coulant le long de sa joue alors qu'il montait dans cette limousine noire qui allait l'emmener au loin, traduisant des paroles muettes qui n'auraient peut-être jamais dû être traduite en chanson…

**_Tout avait commencé par cette chanson, écrite un soir où je n'avais pas le moral…_**

****

**_Tout c'est terminé par ses larmes, que tu ne verras pas…_**

****

**_Tout cela pour te demander une simple faveur,_**

****

**_Celle de me laisser une place dans ton cœur…_**

~ Owari ~


	2. Tous les désespoirs sont permis

Auteur : Sephy 

Base : Gravitation

Genre : shonen Ai (qui a dit mélodrame ?) 

Couple(s) : bah…

Disclaimer : J'suis en train de remplir les démarches pour m'approprier Ryuichi ^^ Mais le reste des perso ne m'appartiennent pas -____-

Note de l'auteur :

Un titre pessimiste pour une fic pessimiste… Ceci est la séquelle de la fic « Une place dans ton cœur »

Tous les désespoirs sont permis 

**_Tout a commencé par un carton d'invitation…_**

****

**_Des regrets et des larmes qui restaient inavou_**

****

**_Des pensées qui n'auraient jamais dû exister…_**

Assis à l'avant de la voiture, côté passager, le chanteur fixait les lampadaires qui illuminaient la ville sans vraiment les voir réellement, s'enfermant dans un mutisme profond ou plutôt des pensées profondes…

Quelque chose l'avait tracassé dans les paroles du keyboardiste, c'est pourquoi il avait fait annuler ses vacances en toute dernière minute pour assister à ce concert…

Ce concert…

Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce carton d'invitation, il était pris d'un mauvais pressentiment !!

Quelque chose allait se passer, quelque chose qui allait tout changer !!

Peur…

C'est ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il aimait sa vie tel quel était à présent alors pourquoi devrait-elle changer ? 

N'avaient-ils pas tous assez souffert par le passé pour que le destin s'acharne comme cela après eux ?

Ne pas y penser…

Se concentrer sur les bons moments à venir…

C'est ce que lui avait dit l'écrivain pourtant, il avait beaucoup de mal à l'appliquer…

Quelque chose allait définitivement se passer, quelque chose qu'il risquait fort de regretter…

Un à un, l'ensemble des projecteurs s'éteignit, plongeant la salle dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Sur la scène, les techniciens s'afféraient à changer le décor en vue de la dernier chanson, une chanson qui lui inspirait grande crainte…

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il avait l'impression que tout allait se jouer à ce moment-là, que de ces paroles, ces réponses viendraient, que de ces paroles…

Inconsciemment, il s'empara de la main de son amant et la serra le plus fort qu'il put dans la sienne.

Pourquoi cette peur ?

Pourquoi cette envie de vouloir sortir de cette salle au plus vite ?

Il ne comprenait pas, tout comme il ne comprenait pas ce qui le maintenait encore sur ce siège et l'obligeait à garder les yeux rivés sur cette scène à présent vide…

A ses côtés, ses amis, avec qui il formait le très célèbre groupe Bad Luck, s'étaient à leur tour aperçut du trouble qui l'habitait, du trouble qui semblait lui crier :

« Pars, pars tant qu'il en est encore temps !! Pars avant qu'il soit trop tard !!! »

Pourtant il restait là, à fixer cette scène, à attendre que son idole y fasse son apparition, à attendre cette dernière chanson…

Il savait bien que quiconque aurait été à sa place, aurait suivit la voie de la raison plutôt que de s'entêter impunément à vouloir rester jusqu'à la fin. 

Seulement voilà, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui faire ça à lui, lui a qui il devait tout, lui son idole, son meilleur ami…

Une lumière légèrement tamisée fit son apparition, éclairant l'endroit de la scène où se tenait un jeune homme…

Une mélodie au douceur insoupçonnée, se répandant dans l'ensemble de la salle…

Et une chanson, au titre au combien révélateur…

« Une place dans ton cœur… »

Un titre qui lui fit l'effet d'un poignard lui lacérant l'ensemble de son être, l'ensemble de son cœur…

Larmes…

Il ne pouvait que pleurer…

Il ne pouvait que laisser son âme hurler…

Hurler de chagrin mais aussi de désespoirs.

Le désespoirs d'une personne qui ne s'était pas rendu compte plutôt de la nature des sentiments de la personne qui était la plus cher à ses yeux, de la personne qui…

Qui, avec ces mots à lui, venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration mais aussi un douloureux adieu…

Une mélodie au goût de regrets…

Une lumière s'éteignant petit à petit…

Le concert venait de se terminer et ce, dans un silence insoupçonn

Quittant la salle sans même un regard en arrière, le chanteur prit la direction de la sortie…

Remontant la petite allée se trouvant à l'arrière du bâtiment, le cœur réduit à néant.

Le long de ses joues, ses larmes continuaient de couler lentement, un peu comme la pluie qui venait de s'abattre à cet instant…

**_Une place dans mon cœur…_**

****

**_Voilà tout ce que tu m'as demand_**

****

**_Une simple requête au doux parfum de regret…_**

****

**_Une simple chanson qui vient de me faire comprendre que, entre nous, _**

****

**_Tous les désespoirs étaient permis…_**

~ Owari ~

Sephy : chouette !! Encore une fin sans queue ni tête !!! C'est fou comme j'adore les One Shot !! Surtout lorsque je sais qu'il y a vraiment que moi pour comprendre ce que j'ai noté….

Ryuichi : pfff… tu fais  vraiment piti

Sephy : c'est ce qu'on me dit toujours !! Un vrai cas désespér !! ^___^


	3. A jamais près de toi

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gravitation

Genre : shonen Ai, légèrement Drama

Couple(s) : Ryuichi / Shuichi

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas depuis la dernière fois, mais je ne désespère pas !! Un jour, Ryuichi sera à moi !!!

Note de l'auteur :

Ceci est une suite à « Une place dans ton cœur » et « Tous les désespoirs sont permis »

A signaler qu'il y a un pseudo happy end (vi, ça m'arrive), à la demande de Natsu-chan (J'espère que ça lui plaira ')

Réponse aux reviews :

Zaz : euh…. Je n'aime que les Ryuichi / Schuichi !! Je les trouve trop choupie ensemble o. Maintenant à toi de trouver qui est qui )

Natsu-chan : m'chi pour ton soutien ça me donne envie d'en écrire pleins d'autres !!

A jamais près de toi 

**_Tout ceci aurait pu se terminer par une chanson…_**

****

**_Par des larmes que tu n'aurais jamais vu couler…_**

****

**_Par des regrets et des pensées qui auraient dû rester inavoués…_**

****

**_Seulement voil_**

Eteignant le poste de télévision, l'ancien chanteur des Nittle Grasper se leva pour aller se placer devant la fenêtre.

Cela faisait presque deux mois qu'il avait quitté le Japon pour retourner aux U.S.A. et presque autant de temps qu'il n'avait pas donné de ses nouvelles à son meilleur ami…

Pourtant, il savait que ce dernier ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, de même que Noriko, leur amie commune mais aussi leur manager…

Leur parler reviendrait à lui rappeler combien il aimait la musique, combien il aimait chanter mais que chanter, c'était aussi penser à lui.

Ce « lui » qui faisait battre son cœur mais qui lui était si inaccessible !!

- Si seulement…

Si seulement ils s'étaient rencontré un peu plus tôt…

C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire mais qu'il ne fit pas.

A quoi bon remuer davantage le couteau dans la plaie ? Shuichi était follement amoureux de Yuki et était prêt à faire tous les sacrifices qui s'avérait nécessaire pour protéger ce dernier.

Il n'avait aucune chance…

Il n'avait eu aucune chance dès le début et pourtant…

Posant sa main droite sur la vitre, il se mit à dessiner un petit bonhomme, en dessous duquel il inscrivit :

« I Love You »

I Love You, comme ces trois petits mots qu'il n'avait pas su lui dire, comme ces syllabes qui le faisaient chaque jour souffrir...

Il ne parviendrait jamais à l'oublier…

Non jamais…

Lentement, il se laissa glisser sur le sol, se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour essayer d'arrêter les soubresauts qui avaient pris possession de son corps.

Il aurait voulu disparaître six pieds sous terre ou encore se jeter du haut d'un volcan. Seulement…

Seulement il restait là, en proie à des larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. A croire qu'il pleurait pour toutes ses années où il en avait pas eu l'occasion.

Pourquoi aimer faisait-il aussi mal ?

Pourquoi ni le temps, ni la distance ne changeait rien à ses sentiments ?

- Shuichi…

Pourquoi lui ?

Ils avaient douze ans de différence, n'avait aucun point en commun si ce n'était la musique.

Alors pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?

Il ne parvenait pas à se faire une raison…

Cloîtré en permanence chez lui, il ne sortait même pas pour faire les courses, ne parlait à personne. Il restait seul…

Seul avec ses questions, avec ses remords aussi.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir écrit cette chanson, de l'avoir chanter devant des milliers de personnes.

Oh, bien sûr, personne ne s'était aperçut qu'elle s'adressait à une personne en particulier même pas le principal intéressé.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait de tout son cœur !!

Il n'avait nullement envie de casser le couple du chanteur. Ce qui lui importait avant tout, c'était que ce dernier soit heureux et ce, avec ou sans lui à ces côtés.

Chose étrange que l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

A croire que plus on aime quelqu'un, plus on souffre mais aussi plus on est heureux.

Un curieux paradoxe qui n'est pas encore prêt de livrer tous ses mystères !!!

La nuit était à présent tombé sur Los Angeles, signifiant ainsi la fin d'une longue journée pire que celle d'hier mais meilleure que celle de demain.

Tendant l'oreille, l'ancien chanteur des Nittle Grasper put entendre la pluie s'abattre sur la vitre située juste au-dessus de lui.

La pluie…

Il pleuvait aussi le jour où il avait griffonné cette chanson à la va-vite, sur une feuille de brouillon…

Il pleuvait aussi lorsque son avion avait quitté l'aéroport de Tokyo pour gagner Los Angeles…

Mais aujourd'hui…

Le ciel ne pleurait pas pour les même raisons…

Se traînant jusqu'à la table, l'artiste se saisit du combiné qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner depuis dix bonnes minutes au moins.

Sans grande conviction, il le posa tout contre son oreille et attendit…

A l'autre bout, une voix hésitante, tremblante même.

Une voix qui…

- Sakuma-san ?

Qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre d'aussitôt…

- Sakuma ?

Il ne s'était pas préparé à ça !!

- Ryuichi !!! Réponds-moi, s'il te plait !!

Douleur et chagrin…

Hésitations et regrets…

Peur et bonheur…

- Shui…. Chi….

D'une voix quelque peu cassé par les larmes, il finit par lui répondre.

- Ryuichi, c'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Non !!

Il ne le fallait pas …

- Je… je suis désolé, Shuichi mais…

Car s'il le voyait, il comprendrait.

Il comprendrait que cette chanson lui était adressée…

Il comprendrait à quel point les sentiments qu'il lui portait le rongeait de l'intérieur…

Il comprendrait que…

- Monsieur Ryuichi Sakuma !!!

K ?

Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Vous êtes prié de descendre les six étages de votre immeuble en courant avant que je ne décide de monter !!! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Descendre ?

Mais alors…

- Vous… tu…

L'ancien chanteur ne continua pas sa phrase, trop bouleversé par la nouvelle.

Tel un automate, il raccrocha le combiné, mit des chaussures et emprunta l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Cela était impossible !!

Totalement impossible !!

Comment Shuichi pouvait être à Los Angeles alors que normalement…

Que normalement, il…

- Ryuichi !!!!!!!!!

Relevant lentement la tête, il n'aperçut que trop tard la furie qui se précipitait vers lui si bien qu'il se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre, l'un sur l'autre.

Un peu en retrait, K observait la scène avec un air satisfait avant de balancer un sac de sport à côté d'eux et de faire demi-tour.

- Shuichi, je…

- On en parlera plus tard, ne ?

Il s'était fallu d'un sourire…

Ce même sourire qui remplissait l'ensemble de ses rêves et qu'en cet instant, il n'adressait qu'à lui !!

Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait sur Los Angeles mais, contrairement aux autres fois, le ciel ne pleurait pas pour les même raisons.

Il pleurait pour célébrer ces retrouvailles mais aussi, pour cette chanson griffonnée à la va-vite dans un avion qui avait pour titre :

« A jamais près de toi »

**_Tout aurait pu se terminer bêtement, avec la fin de ta chanson…_**

****

**_Seulement voilà, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir…_**

****

**_Je ne pouvais pas te laisser aller loin de moi…_**

****

**_Tu me demandais une place dans mon cœur, _**

****

**_Moi je te demande d'accepter le mien._**

****

**_Ainsi…_**

****

**_Ainsi, tu ne seras plus jamais loin de moi…_**

****

Owari

Sephy : wo !!! Fini !!!!

Ryuichi : c'est ça que tu appelles un happy end ?

Sephy : j'ai dit que je ferais un pseudo happy end !!

Shuichi : mais t'aurais quand même pu faire un effort !!

Ryuichi : c'est vrai ça !! Je ne sais même pas si je finirais avec lui !!

Shuichi : et je l'ai même pas embrasser !!

Sephy : nan mais ça suffit un peu !! C'est moi l'auteur et je fais ce que je veux, na !!

Ryuichi : …

Shuichi : …


	4. Pour toi

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Gravitation

Genre : shonen ai / Romance ?

Couple(s) : Je vous laisse deviner

Disclaimer : j'ai longtemps espéré qu'on me les offre pour Noël mais, malheureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas

Réponses aux reviews :

Pitchoune.Z : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a vraiment fait très plaisir Encore une fois mille merci

Zaz : nan, Ryuichi, c'est le chanteur des Nitles Grasper et Touma, le directeur de la maison de disque

Pour toi 

Assis derrière son portable, le chanteur des Nittle Grasper réfléchissait à la prochaine chanson qu'il pourrait composer pour son groupe, ou plutôt essayait d'y penser car, loin de se concentrer sur son travail, le brun avait le regard perdu dans la contemplation d'un L.A endormi…

- Tu as fini ?

- Hum ?

Souriant à l'artiste, son compagnon déposa une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant devant lui avant de venir prendre appuie sur la table, juste à ses côtés.

- Je te demandais si tu avais fini

- Hum… nan, pas encore…

Avec un soupir résigné, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, le visage songeur. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de terminer cette fichue chanson mais plutôt qu'il n'arrivait pas à rester suffisamment concentrer sur son travail pour écrire la moindre ligne.

A croire qu'il n'y arriverait jamais…

Non !! Il ne devait surtout pas penser à ça !!

On lui avait imposé un défit et il allait faire une joie de le relever avec brio !!

Enfin… pour le moment, il était assez mal parti mais bon, c'était la condition que lui avait imposée K pour qu'il puisse garder Shuichi à ses côtés.

Du coup, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix !!

Machinalement, Ryuichi porta sa tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée avant de la reposer devant lui.

-  Tu dois la finir pour quand ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Désolé… je pensais à quelque chose…

- Comme ?

- Comme pourquoi tu restes avec un type comme moi…

Seul un rire cristallin sincère lui répondit avant que deux lèvres ne viennent, brièvement, rencontrer les siennes.

- Excuse-moi…

- T'es tout pardonn

Pourquoi restait-il avec lui ?

Cette question, il se l'était toujours posé intérieurement sans jamais y trouver une réponse pouvant le satisfaire complètement.

Tout s'était passé si rapidement entre eux…

Avec un geste d'une infinie douceur, il s'empara de la taille de son cadet, l'attirant à lui de façon à pouvoir nicher sa tête tout contre sa poitrine.

- Fatigué ?

- Hum… un peu…

- Que dirais-tu d'aller se coucher dans ce cas ?

- Aimerais bien mais aies pas avancé d'une seule ligne

- Je t'aiderais demain, si tu veux…

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment

- Hum… mais ça le ferait pas trop…

- On n'est pas obligé de le leur dire

- Vrai aussi mais…

Deux doigts scellant ses lèvres…

- Demain, les questions, d'accord ?

- D'accord…

S'emparant de la main de son compagnon, Ryuichi se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis à présent plus d'une semaine.

Pour une fois, il pouvait bien s'accorder une petit pause, non ?

Owari


	5. Bring me to life

Saga : Sing for me  
Titre : Bring me to Life  
Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Gravitation  
Genre : Drama / Romance / Song / Death ( ???)  
Couple : toujours les mêmes  
Disclaimer : nan, ils ne m'appartiennent toujours pas… mais je ne désespère pas !! Un jour… je les aurais !!!! Niak niak !!!

Note de l'auteur :  
Euh… je me contenterais juste de dire ceci : Ne pas tuer, onegai !! 

Les paroles ne sont autre que ceux de « Bring me to Life » d'Evanescence.

Remerciements : alors un grand m'ci à Natsu qui a eu la patience de corriger cette fic (m'ci beaucoup ) et à Lei pour avoir dû me supporter pendant mes corrections (il paraît qu'il faut du courage pour ça)

Dédicace spéciale : Big bisous à Natsu-chan à laquelle je dédicace cette fic (Ryu/Shu powaa !!)

au(x) review(s) :

Viesca : vrai, ce chapitre est vraiment très court…. pour compenser, en voici un « peu » plus long

**Bring me to Life**

**_Tout avait commencé par une chanson  
_****_Qui n'aurait jamais dû être écrite…  
_**_**Par une invitation…  
****Qu'il avait acceptée…**_

****

**_Tout ceci se terminerait dans les larmes…  
_****_Il le savait…  
_****_Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer…  
_****_D'être celui qui serait sa moiti_**

**__**

**  
  
« Laisses-moi vivre à tes côtés et t'aimer plus que la   
raison ne puisse l'imaginer… »**

****

Adossé à la grande baie vitrée de son appartement, l'écrivain regardait d'un air absent la pluie qui s'écoulait le long de la vitre, fumant cigarette sur cigarette.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'il était parti ?

Il ne saurait que trop le dire à force de l'avoir attendu des heures durant en vain : il n'était toujours pas revenu…

Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas totalement étranger au départ de sa tendre moitié mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir une telle réaction ?

D'habitude, Shuichi lui râlait dessus et dormait sur le canapé ou, dans les pires des cas, partait en pleurant chez son meilleur ami, Hiroshi. Mais là, il ne l'avait pas fait…

La porte avait claqué, certes, mais il n'y avait pas eu de larmes…

Rien…

Rien excepté ces quelques paroles…

« J'avais espéré que tu puisses me comprendre mais je vois que je me suis tromp »

Où avait-il échou ? 

Tout avait commencé par ce concert auquel ils n'auraient jamais dû aller…

Depuis toujours, il savait quels étaient les sentiments que le chanteur des Nittles Grapser portait pour Shuichi, mais il avait préféré jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

Après tout pourquoi se serait-il inquiét ?

Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait du jour au lendemain se placer devant son amant et lui avouer ses sentiments !!

Et pourtant cette chanson…

Hésitante..

Mais oh combien porteuse de secret !!

Il ne l'avait compris que trop tard, lorsque, contre toute attente, Shuichi avait murmuré cette simple phrase…

« Pourquoi, Sakuma-san…. »

Avant de partir, les yeux embués de larmes…

« J'avais espéré que tu puisses me comprendre mais je vois que je me suis tromp »

Oui, il s'était tromp 

Il avait cru qu'en l'enfermant dans une cage dorée, il aurait pu le garder à jamais près de lui, tel un oiseau qu'il aurait domestiqué.

Hors l'oiseau qu'il avait là n'était pas réellement le sien.

Il le savait…

Il l'avait toujours su…

Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer…

- Il disait m'aimer, et pourtant, c'est lui qui m'a quitté… où sont mes torts, où sont mes raisons… peux-tu me le dire ?

Disant cela, il se retourna vers l'ombre qui se tenait un peu en retrait. Il savait déjà ce que cette personne allait lui dire et pourtant…

- … Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attacher à lui, Yuki…

- … je sais mais, malgré tout…

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer…

- … je sais qu'il me reviendra… il ne peut que me revenir…

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**   
**Leading you down into my core   
Where I've become so numb   
**

Avec douceur, le chanteur des Bad Luck remonta le drap sur le corps endormi de son compagnon.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'il vivait avec lui, ici à New York.

Deux semaines qu'il avait tout quitté pour venir le retrouver…

Au début, il n'avait pas sérieusement songé à rester aussi longtemps aux Etats-Unis. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le faire revenir avec lui.

Egoïste ?

Certainement…

Ryuichi Sakuma était plus qu'une idole pour lui !!

Il était un ami, un frère, un compagnon…

Et à présent ?

Repoussant une mèche de cheveux du chanteur, il déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de celui-ci avant de prendre son sac et de quitter l'appartement sans faire le moindre bruit.

Il ne pouvait plus décemment rester à ses côtés sans le faire souffrir davantage, il le savait.

Feindre un couple qu'ils n'étaient pas…

Des sourires, des gestes qui cachaient autant de tristesse et de douleur…

Tout cela pas sa faute, il le savait…

C'est pourquoi…

Sortant de l'ascenseur, le jeune homme se dirigea lentement vers la silhouette qui l'attendait accoudé à une voiture grand luxe rouge.

A l'horizon, le ciel commençait légèrement à s'obscurcir…

Il allait bientôt se réveiller, il le savait…

Pourtant…

Il ne ferait pas demi-tour…

- Alors, ces quelques jours de repos ?

- A ton avis ?

Le manager eut un sourire narquois devant l'ironie des propos de son cadet. Il était vrai que cette situation ne devait pas être très facile pour lui. Surtout quant on savait comment il en était arrivé à venir ici !!

Prenant le sac de sport de son vis-à-vis, il le plaça dans le coffre avant de l'inviter à monter côté convoyeur.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas ?

Grondement de tonnerre…

Il commençait à pleuvoir à présent…

Il s'était sans doute réveillé, ne sentant plus sa présence à ses côtés…

Ne surtout pas lever les yeux…

- … Je le regrette déj

Une porte qui claque…

- Allons-y, s'il te plaît…

Une pluie se faisant de plus en plus forte…

- ….

Et une silhouette qui, depuis une fenêtre du sixième étage, regardait une voiture s'éloigner…

**Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**   
**Until you find it there and lead it back home  
**

Il s'était réveillé en entendant le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain.

Il était sept heures…

Encore un peu tôt pour préparer le déjeuner, il le savait. Tout comme il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que, de l'autre côté du lit, trônait un sac de sport bleu foncé.

Il allait partir…

Et il ne l'en empêcherait pas, loin de l

Shuichi ne lui appartenait pas.

Pourtant, il avait longtemps espérer que…

Fermant les yeux, il serra un peu plus fort le drap dans ses mains.

Il ne devait pas savoir qu'il était réveillé, ça ne rendrait que plus difficile le moment de la séparation et ça, il ne le voulait à aucun prix !!

Les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passé ensemble lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, de vivre un peu plus longtemps.

Il savait à présent que Shuichi serait toujours là pour lui, quoiqu'il arrive…

C'est pourquoi…

Une main…

Repoussant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille…

_Ne pas ouvrir les yeux…_

Des lèvres…

Qui en un chaste baiser, viennent se poser sur son front…

_Ne surtout pas trembler…_

Une porte…

Se refermant lentement…

_Pour pouvoir enfin pleurer…_

- Aishiteru…. Shuichi…

Des paroles…

Qui ne peuvent être que murmurées…

- Aishiteru….

L'histoire d'une séparation qui ne pouvait être évitée

**(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside**

L'artiste fixa son beau-frère un long moment avant de juger qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de le secouer un peu, sous peine de le perdre définitivement cette fois.

- Il ne reviendra pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi…

- ….

- Yuki, s'il te plaît, ouvres-les yeux et regarde la vérité en face !!!

- Quelle vérit ?

- … Tu l'as perdu pour de bon…

Larmes…

- Je sais cela, Touma… Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Tristesse…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Dis-le-moi ?

Avec douceur, le keyboardiste des Nittles Grasper prit le jeune homme dans ses bras pour le bercer tendrement.

- Réveilles-toi, tout simplement…

**(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside   
**

Etait-ce un cauchemar ou bien la réalité ?

Assis dans une voiture de luxe, les mains crispées sur son pantalon moulant, le chanteur des Bad Luck tentait tant bien que mal de se répéter que ce qu'il avait fait était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tout le monde.

Pourtant, toute une partie de son être s'insurgeait contre cette décision, tout comme une autre le harcelait mentalement pour qu'il fasse demi-tour.

Mais le pouvait-il réellement ?

- … Je peux te poser une question ?

Jetant un bref coup d'œil à son cadet, K opina de la tête avant de se re-concentrer sur sa conduite.

- … Que ferais-tu à ma place…

- A ta place ?

Le blond avait eu le temps à mainte reprise de se poser la question pendant l'absence de l'adolescent pour finir par arriver à formuler une réponse plus ou moins cohérente.

- … Je laisserais parler mon cœur…

- Laissez parler mon cœur…

Un moment de silence s'abattit alors, laissant le temps au chanteur de se plonger totalement dans ses pensées.

Ecouter son cœur…

En avait-il la force ?

- … je ne peux pas…

La peur de faire le mauvais choix, de se tromper, d'être rejet

Autant de sentiments qui se mélangeaient dans cette simple phrase.

Autant de sentiments qui…

- Si tu ne peux pas le faire, alors il ne te reste plus qu'une seule option….

**(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark   
**

Enveloppé dans un drap de soie de couleur bleu nuit, il avait regardé la voiture de son ancien manager partir sans esquisser le moindre geste.

Il aurait très bien pu l'appeler, il ne l'avait pas fait. Un peu comme Shuichi n'avait osé lever les yeux vers sa fenêtre de peur de l'y apercevoir, les prunelles embuées de larmes.

Pourquoi diable les séparations étaient-elles toujours aussi douloureuses ?

N'existait-il aucun moyen d'enrailler cette douleur qui traversait l'ensemble de son être en cet instant précis ?

N'ayant plus la force ni la volonté de tenir debout, le chanteur des Nittles Grasper se laissa lentement glisser le long de la vitre pour finir assis sur le carrelage froid de sa chambre.

Pouvait-il encore espérer qu'il lui revienne ?

Si l'espoir peut faire vivre, il peut aussi vous faire mourir à petit feu. Et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Pourtant, il savait que Shuichi allait partir un jour.

Sa vie, il l'avait au Japon, aux côtés de l'homme qui l'aimait et pour lequel il avait fait maintes et maintes sacrifices !!

Et pourtant…

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de la seule personne que je ne pouvais avoir…

**(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run   
**

Se réveiller…

Se réveiller signifierait faire une croix définitive sur tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec Shuichi, à le railler de sa vie…

Hors en peu de temps, ce dernier lui était devenu totalement indispensable !!

Il était le seul à l'exception de sa famille, à l'accepter tel qu'il était, à ne pas le juger. Alors pourquoi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ceci se termine ainsi ?

Se réveiller…

Ce que Touma lui demandait là était totalement impossible…

Il ne le pouvait pas…

Il ne le voulait pas !!!

Trop d'événements s'étaient produit pour qu'il puisse se permettre de tout effacer ainsi…

- J'ai peur, Touma… j'ai peur car je viens de me rendre compte que, sans lui, je ne suis rien…

Il n'y avait rien à répondre, rien à ajouter…

Si une partie de lui-même désirait être sauvée une autre, plus sensible, n'aspirait à qu'une seule chose…

**(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone**

Une seule solution ?

…

Peut-être bien, oui…

Se détendant légèrement, Shuichi laissa sa tête aller contre la vitre de la porte et regarda le paysage défiler à vive allure.

Dehors, il pleuvait toujours, tout comme il était sûr que le chanteur des Nittles Grasper devait pleurer en ce moment même.

Et ça lui faisait mal…

Car intérieurement, il se disait que, s'il n'était pas venu à Los Angeles, Ryuichi serait peut-être parvenu à l'oublier, tandis qu'à présent…

Une falaise…

Fixant son regard sur ce monticule qui se dégageait à l'horizon, il sourit.

Non pas d'un sourire joyeux comme il en avait l'habitude par le passé, non.

C'était un sourire vide, sans aucune expression autre que…

- Peux-tu t'arrêter ici ?

**(Save me)  
****Save me from the nothing I've become  
**

Posant un regard indifférent sur le mobilier qui l'entourait, Ryuichi resserra un peu plus étroitement le drap autour de son corps.

Il avait froid…

De plus en plus froid…

Ce n'était plus seulement la présence de Shuichi qui en était la cause, mais aussi le début de grippe qu'il couvait depuis deux, trois jours.

Et ce n'était pas en restant assis sur du carrelage que tout ceci allait s'arranger !!

Mais il n'en avait cure…

A quoi bon prendre soin de lui à présent ?

La personne autour de laquelle il avait rebattit son univers n'était plus…

Il était à nouveau seul…

Seul et…

**Now that I know what I'm without  
****You can't just leave me  
****Breathe into me and make me real  
****Bring me to life  
**

Se réveiller…

Pour quoi faire ?

Ecrire un roman sur l'échec de sa vie sentimentale ?

Il était si doué pour ça…

Se réveiller…

En cet instant précis, il aspirait à tout autre chose…

A une toute autre motivation…

- … Crois-tu que je l'ai définitivement perdu ?

- … oui…

- Dans ce cas, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

S'il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il ne lui restait qu'une seule option…

S'endormir à jamais…

**(Wake me up)  
****Wake me up inside  
**

Le blond regarda son compagnon d'un air sceptique avant de s'exécuter et de garer la voiture sur le côté de la route.

Dehors, la pluie était toujours aussi importante et le ciel, toujours aussi sombre…

Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui dire quelque chose… mais quoi ?

Dans un certain sens, toute cette histoire ne le regardait pas, il n'était que son manager après tout !!!

Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait en vain de se convaincre…

En vain car, comment aurait-il pu rester indifférent à la tristesse qui s'émanait du chanteur ?

Dès le premier instant où il les avait entendus chanté ensemble, il s'était dit : ces deux-là, c'est pour la vie…

Hors Shuichi avait emménagé avec cet écrivain borné et Ryuichi s'était quant à lui de plus en plus renfermé sur lui-même…

Le fait de les savoir si proche et si éloigné à la fois, il le prenait comme un échec personnel tout comme professionnel.

Ensemble, ils auraient pu aller très loin !!

Mais voilà, la réalité était tout autre pour le moment…

Sans esquisser le moindre geste, il observa le chanteur des Bad Luck enlever sa ceinture et quitter la voiture sous une pluie battante.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut totalement hors de sa vue qu'il sortit son parquet de cigarette et alluma le poste radio.

Maintenant, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire était d'attendre…

D'attendre qu'il trouve par lui-même une solution…

**(I can't wake up)  
****Wake me up inside  
**

Le temps passe et s'écoule irrémédiablement, sans que l'on puisse faire quoique se soit pour l'en empêcher…

Tout comme il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de partir…

Grelottant sur le carrelage froid de la chambre, le chanteur fixait d'un air absent la porte se trouvant à sa droite.

S'il restait là, s'il ne bougeait pas, alors que peut-être….

Larme…

Seule et unique…

Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus pleurer tant que son âme serait brisée.

Il aurait très bien pu ouvrir cette fichue fenêtre et se jeter du haut de son immeuble mais, en ce moment, il voulait encore y croire.

Croire, qu'à chaque instant, cette porte pourrait s'ouvrir sur une silhouette d'adolescent complètement bouleversée…

Croire qu'ils se regarderaient un instant, totalement soulagés, avant de tomber l'un dans les bras de l'autre…

Croire en une voix qui lui dirait tout bas…

« Je suis de retour pour de bon, cette fois… »

Vouloir être sauvé, était-ce un mal ?

**(Save me)  
****Call my name and save me from the dark  
**

Relevant légèrement la tête, l'écrivain fixa son beau-frère droit dans les yeux avant de commencer sa requête sur un ton des plus hésitants.

- Accepterais-tu de faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Ce dernier l'observa à son tour un long moment avant d'opiner de la tête

- Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je suis prêt à tout pour te rendre heureux, Yuki…

- Même à me tuer ?

- … Je le ferais, si tu me le demandais, mais saches juste une chose, après avoir commis un tel acte, je ne pourrais vivre moi non plus…

- tu es cruel, Touma…

Resserrant sa prise autour de la taille de son cadet, le keyboardiste lui souria tristement.

- Je sais… mais c'est pour ton bien, Yuki…

Pourquoi aimer revenait à souffrir ?

Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à le rendre heureux ?

N'avait-il pas assez souffert par le pass ?

Certes, l'amour que l'écrivain éprouvait pour le chanteur des Bad Luck était sincère, seulement…

Seulement dès la première fois où il les avait vus chanter sur scène, il avait compris…

Le cœur de Shuichi irait à Ryuichi…

- Seras-tu seulement capable de me pardonner tout le mal que je t'ai fait ?

**(Wake me up)  
****Bid my blood to run  
**

Debout face à la falaise, le chanteur pouvait voir l'ensemble de la ville de Los Angeles, encore partiellement endormie.

Fermant les yeux un long moment, il tenta de se représenter son idole.

Que faisait-il en cet instant ?

Tout avait commencé par une lettre envoyée par Touma lui informant des dernières nouvelles concernant le groupe.

Bien qu'il ait volontairement omis de parler de Yuki, Shuichi avait pu ressentir tout son désarroi à travers ces quelques lignes griffonnées à la hâte.

Mentalement, il passa en revu les événements qui l'avaient poussé dans les bras de l'écrivain.

Le besoin de protéger et d'être protég

De se sentir exister…

Pourtant, aussi bien qu'il se sentait en la compagnie du blond, il savait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose…

Une magie qu'il n'avait trouvée qu'en Sakuma jusqu'à présent…

Sa vie de couple n'était faite que de désaccords et de réconciliations express sur l'oreiller.

Tout devenait de plus en plus faux…

Des secrets et des non-dits qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait avouer…

Involontairement, entre lui et Yuki, cela finissait au lit. Tandis qu'avec Ryuichi…

**(I can't wake up)  
****Before I come undone  
**

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il se serait retrouvé si faible, il en aurait ri de bon coeur, avec une lueur amusée brillant dans ses lagons au couleur océan.

Seulement à présent qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation, il trouvait cela totalement risible !!!

A trente-deux ans, il avait le comportement typique d'un adolescent qui venait d'essuyer son premier échec sentimental.

Lui, qui s'était juré de ne pas finir comme ses anciens camarades de classes, c'était plutôt rat !!!

Resserrant le drap un peu plus contre sa peau, il essaya d'effectuer quelques mouvements mais abandonna bien vite en voyant qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se mettre à genou.

Il était complètement vid

Etait-il condamné à rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que la fièvre l'emporte ou qu'il vienne le chercher ?

Sourire…

Dans ce cas, il attendrait….

**(Save me)  
****Save me from the nothing I've become  
**

Un petit rire cristallin…

Ça serait le dernier…

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné il y a longtemps, Touma…

- Yuki…

Ouvrant le tiroir se trouvant non loin d'eux, l'écrivain en sortit un poignard qu'il tendit à son vis-à-vis.

- Je sais que ce que je te demande là est cruel mais…

Secouant négativement la tête, le keyboardiste ne put toutefois empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Encore une fois, je n'ai pas su te protéger…

- Abruti… Est-ce que j'ai réellement besoin d'être protég ?

Dernière remarque ironique…

- Qui sait…

Dernier silence…

Avant que…

- Sayonara… Touma…

- Sayonara… Yuki-kun…

**Bring me t****o life  
****(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
****Bring me to life  
**

Respirant à pleins poumons l'air qui lui était offert, Shuichi tentait d'éclaircir son esprit.

_Rejoindre le vide serait tellement plus facile…_

Il savait que, quoiqu'il arrive, K ne contesterait pas sa décision, pas plus qu'il ne lui en tiendrait rigueur.

_Tendre les bras et toucher cette vue qui lui était si gracieusement offerte…_

Mais il ne voulait pas de cette solution l !!

Ce qu'il voulait c'était…

« Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidoriKaramaru koukai ga kuu wo kiruMake me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenraMabushiku sugisaru kibou ni » [1] 

Une chanson raisonnant dans sa tête….

- Ryui…chi…

Un ensemble d'événements défilant à toute allure alors que…

- Ryuichi ?

Se retournant brusquement vers l'origine du son, il eut la surprise de voir son manager, complètement trempé, tenant un lecteur portable en main

- … Si tu n'avais pas réagit, je t'aurais moi-même pouss !!

- K….

Ajustant ses lunettes de soleil, le blond affichait un air des plus ravi devant la mine déconfite de son protégé.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'en mêler…

- Alors, as-tu pris ta décision, Shuichi-kun ?

Une décision…

- Hai !!!

Oui, il venait de la trouver…

- … je veux le revoir…

- Même si cela signifie souffrir ?

- Même si cela signifie renoncer à chanter…

Hochement de tête…

- Alors, qu'as-tu pour monter ?

**Frozen inside  
**** Without your touch   
****Without your love darling   
****Only you are the life among the dead  
**

Une lueur déterminée dans le regard, Shuichi monta dans la voiture qui démarra aussitôt sur les chapeaux de roue.

Si K avait réussi à persuader le chanteur des Bad Luck de faire des bêtises, il n'était nullement sûr de ce qu'avait bien pu commettre son autre protégé pendant leur absence !!

« Pourvu qu'il n'est pas fait de bêtises !! »

Une prière muette…

Une inquiétude allant en grandissant…

Et malgré tout…

Malgré tout, il fallait continuer à garder espoir…

**All this time   
****I can't believe   
****I couldn't see  
****Kept in the dark   
****But you were there in front of me  
**

Mettre fin à ses jours…

Tout son être se révoltait contre cette idée !!

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi lui ?

Il n'existait aucune réponse à cette question, il le savait très bien aussi…

S'emparant de la lame que lui tendait son cadet, Touma la lui enfonça droit dans le cœur, provoquant une petite rivière de sang à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient tous les deux.

Il ne pouvait pas lui donner de meilleure preuve d'amour et d'amitié que de le tuer de ses propres mains…

Ils le savaient…

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
****Got to open my eyes to everything  
**

Les yeux clos et les mains crispées sur son pantalon, le chanteur des Bad Luck priait pour que rien ne soit arrivé au brun pendant son absence.

Il avait un si mauvais pressentiment !!!

Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner…

Jamais…

« Si tu dois mourir, ne le fait pas sans moi, je t'en prie… »

Car il n'y a rien de plus horrible de voir la personne que l'on aime mourir sans avoir pu lui avouer ses sentiments…

Aussi…

Si le chanteur des Nittles Grasper devait quitter ce monde, ça ne serait certainement pas sans lui !!

Il en faisait le serment…

**Without a thought   
****Without a voice   
****Without a soul  
****Don't let me die here  
****There must be something more  
**

Il avait de plus en plus froid…

Il pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts et pourtant…

Quelque chose dans son esprit lui criait de tenir bon.

Mais tenir bon pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il espérait le voir à nouveau franchir cette porte ?

Parce qu'il espérait à nouveau pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras ?

Où se cachait l'illusion et où se trouvait la vérit ?

Il voulait en finir avec tout cela, il voulait…

Bring me to life 

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?

Voilà la question qui lui trottait en tête tandis que son manager fonçait à vive allure en direction du quartier où le chanteur des Nittles Grasper avait élu domicile.

Certes, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'importance que Ryuichi avait dans sa vie mais de là à en tomber amoureux…

- Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !! Je vous en supplie !!

Une main…

Saisissant la sienne dans un geste de réconfort…

- Tout ira bien… ne t'inquiète pas…

- ….

« Si tout ceci est un cauchemar, faites que je me réveille…. »

- … j'aimerais tant te croire…

- Et bien crois-moi !!!

Le chanteur lança un regard interrogateur à la silhouette crispée du blond.

Le croire ?

- … hai…

De toute manière, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

**(Wake me up)  
****Wake me up inside  
**

L'écrivain regarda son aîné avec douceur.

Pour la première fois depuis le départ de son amant, il était heureux…

Heureux car, à présent, son cœur tourmenté allait enfin pouvoir reposer en paix…

- … Je suis désolé de t'avoir oblig

- Chuuttt !!! Ce n'est pas grave… Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je ne sais pas comment tout ceci allait se terminer !!!

Sourire…

Triste et mélancolique…

- Touma… tu peux t'approcher un instant ?

Opinant de la tête, le keyboardiste s'exécuta tandis que deux bras l'invitait à s'approcher davantage encore

- Qu'est-ce que…

Deux lèvres…

S'emparant des siennes pour un premier et dernier baiser…

- Merci… Touma…

Il avait toujours su quels étaient les sentiments du producteur à son égard mais venait à peine de se rendre compte des siens…

Mais il était trop tard à présent…

Trop tard…

Fermant les yeux, l'écrivain lui adressa un dernier sourire. Celui d'un homme qui, dans ces derniers instants venait de trouver la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait…

**(I can't wake up)  
****Wake me up inside  
**

Sommeil…

Tentant tant bien que mal de lutter contre la fatigue qui s'insinuait en lui, Ryuichi Sakuma vit brusquement un lapin apparaître devant lui.

- Kuma…gorou ?

Le petit lapin rose opina de la tête avant de se mettre à le questionner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ryuichi-kun ?

- Je…

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au juste ?

Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester éveillé jusqu'au retour de Shuichi mais ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourde….

- Ryui…chi ?

- Je… je veux le revoir…

Sourire…

Comment un lapin pouvait sourire ?

Etait-il déjà mort ?

Deux bras…

Le soulevant et le replaçant dans son lit qu'il avait quitt

Chaleur…

Si c'était cela la mort, il s'y laisserait bercer volontiers…

Mais avant…

- Une dernière fois…

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait…

**(Save me)  
****Call my name and save me from the dark  
**

Avec une douceur infinie, l'homme allongea le corps sans vie de son cadet, les yeux embuées par les larmes.

Que lui restait-il à présent ?

Avec des gestes emprunt d'une infinie tristesse, il plaça le dernier manuscrit dans les bras de l'auteur.

Ce serait leur testament à tous les deux…

A tous les deux car, sans lui…

**(Wake me up)  
****Bid my blood to run  
**

Mauvais pressentiment…

Il aurait bien demandé à K d'accélérer mais ils dépassaient déjà de loin la vitesse autorisée…

- Ryuichi…

Que faisait-il en cet instant ?

Un grincement de pneu le sortit brusquement de sa léthargie.

Il n'y avait pas de questions à poser, ils venaient d'arriver…

Grimpant trois par trois les marches, il courut tel un fou jusqu'à l'appartement, ne s'étonnant même pas de trouver la porte de ce dernier grande ouverte.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était…

**(I can't wake up)  
****Before I come undone  
**

Sortant le petit calibre qu'il avait amené avec lui, Touma plaça le canon sur sa tempe avant de presser sans la moindre hésitation sur la détente.

Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Yuki…

Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su…

C'est pourquoi…

Un corps…

En rejoignant un autre déjà endormi à jamais…

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une fin…

Ils n'avaient eu que cette solution…

Triste, certes mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux…

**(Save me)  
****Save me from the nothing I've become  
**

Le bruit d'une course effrénée…

Serait-il revenu ?

Il n'avait plus la force ni le courage d'ouvrir les yeux pour s'en assurer.

Et pourtant…

Pourtant combien il aurait aimé pouvoir s'en assurer !!!

Une voix…

- Ryuichi ?

Inquiète, tremblante…

Qu'il ne voulait pas écouter…

Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent…

- Laissez-moi… mourir…

- … Si tu meurs, ça ne sera pas sans moi !! Je te préviens !!

Lumière…

Ne serait-ce qu'un seul et court un instant, il voulait revoir la lumière !!

Revoir la lumière et…

**(Bring me to life)  
****I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
**

Serrant le chanteur d'un geste possessif, Shuichi n'était nullement déterminé à laisser ce dernier s'endormir aussi facilement.

Il devait savoir !!

Savoir si…

- Ryuichi….

Bleu mélancolique…

Telle était la couleur des deux lagons qui lui faisaient face à présent…

Telle était la couleur dans laquelle il voulait se noyer pour l'éternit

**(Bring me to life)  
**

Owari

Un commentaire positif ou nan ? N'hésitez surtout pas à vous manifester !! (Du moment que ce n'est pas pour m'assassiner….)

* * *

[1] Extrait de « Shining Collection » des Nittles Grasper


	6. note de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde !!

Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt de… hum… vous annoncer la suspension de certaines fics en cours ?

La raison ?

Le manque de reviews qui me déçoit terriblement…. Nan !! Rassurez-vous, je plaisante et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du chantage à la review, je trouve ça complètement stupide.

Le problème vient essentiellement du fait que, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer une mise à jour hebdomadaire pour certaines fics et donc ça vous pénalise.

Comme je ne sais pas quand je compte reprendre certaines fics, je préfère les suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre (à traduire lorsque je serais à mène de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine).

Les fics concernées sont :

Kokoro no Ojisama (Prince of Tennis) : je suis assez sceptique… peut-être qu'elle reprendra bientôt, qui sait. Enfin en attendant, je la place ici

Belong to you (Fushigi Yuugi) : me faudrait des journées de 48h…

D'amour et d'amitié (Saiyuki) : je suis victime du syndrome « j'adore Homura » alors que c'est une fic Goku/ Konzen donc niveau inspi c'est pas ça

Au-delà de toute espérance (Gundam Wing) : je sais la saison 2 vient à peine de commencer mais euh… est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ce que je raconte ?

Litanies Books (Gundam Wing) : ça tombe assez bien pour cette fic car tout le mlonde la trouve zarb mdr

Néanmoins, certaines fics continueront d'être updatée comme :

Sing for me (Gravitation) : voir la section juste en dessous

What I didn't know (Harry Potter) : là j'ai pas le choix sinon Krysta (ma beta) et Orphée Potter risquent de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable et encore !! Ça c'est la mort la plus rapide que je puisse espérer !! D'ailleurs je poste directe le suivant chapitre… (gentille, Orphée, range le katana)

Concernant les fics tel que :

My Sweet Love (Gundam Wing) : il existe bien une saison 3 sur mon pc, pour ceux qui ne s'en serrait pas doué mdr Mais je crois que vous en avez largement eu assez avec 2 saisons, non ? Donc, je ne pense pas la publier (étrange, c'est la seule fic où j'ai un petit peu d'avance mdr)

Sing for me (Gravitation) : je pense peut-être faire une suite… pour Noël ? Mais pas avant, emploie du temps trop chargé (mais je crois que vous vous êtes habitué sur cette fic mdr)

Marya (Final Fantasy 8) : j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite !!! Gomen !!! Pourtant Hyne sait que j'adore mon p'tit Seif et à quel point je souffre de le savoir ainsi. Euh…. Disons pour Noël aussi ? (j'suis trop motivée quand il s'agit de FF mdr)

Voilà, je pense que je dois avoir abordé toutes les fics en cours ou dont vous seriez susceptible d'attendre la suite.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais je suis vraiment dans l'impossibilité d'updater chaque fic chaque semaine sauf peut-être pour Harry Potter où vos remarques (il y a aussi les menaces d'Orphée Potter mais bon…. Mdr) m'aides à avancer assez vite (vi bon, je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre mais l'intention y était).

A noter que ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute, ffnet m'empêche d'updater par moment ceci dit, et pour terminer car ça commence à faire long, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et surtout à vous dire :

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics !!! je les mets juste entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps (nan pas six mois, je vous rassure tout de suite)

Voilà !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bisous à toutes et tous ( ??? on ne sait jamais si des garçons lisent mes fics mdr)

Sephy


End file.
